


Frozen

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Sherlock is amazingly ignorant about some things, especially things he shouldn't do.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Sherlock was flitting around the crime scene, the tails of his coat flapping like the wings of a hummingbird. He was a wonder to watch, poetry in motion. The detective bobbed and wove hither and yon, now bending to examine dark patches on the pathway, now stretching to feel the rough surface next to a window.

It happened before John could stop him. Sherlock ran his hand along the strange blue substance on the freezing cold fire escape, then... he licked it. When he went to pull back, he couldn't. His tongue was frozen to the fire escape.

"Don! I dan't dood! I'n duck!"

Sherlock's arms were flailing madly, mobile phones were snapping photos and the only person not laughing was John, though that was a near thing.

The doctor grabbed Greg's coffee that was still steaming in the cold. "Sherlock!" he snapped loudly to get the detective's attention. The flailing stopped. "I'm going to pour this coffee over your tongue and you pull back gradually."

Slowly, Sherlock's tongue came loose. The detective straightened up, shot a glare around at everyone and flicked up his collar. With one last round of glares, he stalked quickly from the scene.

Greg looked at the doctor. "John, mate. Want to crash at mine tonight?"

John nodded thoughtfully. "You know, that idea is absolutely brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
